Unlikely
by JustCallMeLo
Summary: Brooke is just now getting back into the party scene. Nathan and Rachel just broke up. Naley never happened. Nathan still lives with Dan. Deb's out of the picture. Keith's still alive. He and Karen are together. Brooke's parents are traveling. Please read
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do not own any of the characters._

_Backstory: Nathan never was with Peyton or Haley. He just broke up with Rachel. Lucas and Peyton are together but won't be for long. Brooke and Haley live together in Brooke's house and best friends. Their parents are on a 6 month cruise. Brooke and Nathan grew up together. Haley moved to Tree Hill in the 8th grade. Lucas and Nathan are best friends but Brooke will come between them. Jake will be back in the picture for Peyton. Jenny will be with him._

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

WFTH, Tree Hill's hottest radio station playing "U + Ur Hand" by Pink blasted through the speakers of Brooke Davis's little blue bug.

"You know, I've been thinking," Brooke Davis told her best friend, Haley James as they drove through their small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Now that's a frightening sentence," Haley said as she carefully applied mascara. A bump in the road sent the wand straight into her eye, "Damn it, Brooke!"

"Sorry. And you're mean. I was thinking, we should head over to Tric tonight," she said leaning across Haley and grabbing a few tissues out of her glove box and handing them to Haley.

"Really? You _do _know Peyton and Lucas will be there, right?" Haley said staring at her friend with one normal eye and one bloodshot.

"Yeah. But even though I don't care for them doesn't mean I have to hide under my blankets every night. I wanna have fun. And I don't care if they're there. I don't have feelings for him and it's not gonna bother me seeing them together."

"If you're okay with it, I'm game. I wanna find a boy!" Haley said lifting her water of bottle to her lips.

"We're not going to make it," Brooke said glancing at the clock. It was 8:24. School started in 6 minutes and they were just now passing the river court.

"So, Nathan Scott's single. Again. You two would make a cute couple," Haley said smiling slyly.

"Haha. Did he finally get tired of Rachel?" Brooke said ignoring Haley's last comment.

"Actually, I heard she cheated on him," Haley said raising her eyebrows.

"Really? Interesting," Brooke said. The rest of the ride to school was total silence.

"Lucas, I'm fine. Please stop staring at me about that," Nathan Scott said as he sat at one of the outside lunch tables with his brother.

"I'm sorry. I just knew Rachel was bad news. She was just way too friendly if ya know what mean..." Lucas said frowning.

"I'm fine. Yes she wasn't always loyal but we had fun together. Now it's over and I've just got to move on," Nathan said taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Good to know because there's another House of Freaks night at Tric tonight and you, my little brother, will be there," Lucas said standing up.

"Okay. I'll see you later, man." Nathan said as Lucas backed away.

"Ms. Davis. Nice of you to join us," the teacher said as Brooke walked into the classroom late once again.

"I'm sorry. I got a late start." Brooke said as she sat down in her seat behind Nathan.

"Why are you always so late?" Nathan said turning around smiling.

"I have to pick up Haley." Brooke said smiling her famous dimpled smile.

"What? You live with her."

"So? I had to walk down the hall to get her." Brooke said.

"You going to this Tric thing tonight?"

"Yeah. It'll be good to get back out on the scene." Brooke said jokingly.

"Yeah. Luke's pretty much forcing me to go," Nathan said sighing.

"Nate, I heard about you and Rachel. I'm sorry," Brooke said putting her hand on his. Nathan noticed when she did this it sent chills up his spine.

"Well, I'm okay. It's time to move on. Hook up, you know?" he said ignoring the chills.

"Oh, tell me about. I'm tired of hiding in my house because of Lucas. I'm going to go out and have some fun."

"I'm sure you will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated. I'm on spring break (whoo!) and I haven't had the time to update. I had mid-terms to study for.

_I make it rain_

_I make it rain_

_I make it rain on them, hoes_

"This is wild!" Brooke screamed over the extremely loud music.

"I know! Aren't you glad you came out with me?" Haley said smiling.

"Hey! This was my idea." Brooke said laughing.

"Well...I was gonna mention it." Haley said shrugging.

"Yeah. Okay. Hales what ar-." Brooke was interrupted by two tall handsome boys walking up behind them.

"Hey, Brooke. Haley" Lucas said smiling at Brooke and then nodding towards Haley.

"Hi," Brooke said quickly then turning to Nathan, "Glad to see you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't miss it." Nate said smiling down at her.

"So, uh, Nate told me you guys are going to Hilton Head for Spring Break. Cool." Lucas said trying to kill the obvious attraction between Nathan and his former love.

"Uh, yeah. It should be fun. We're staying at Brooke's parents house." Haley said noticing that Brooke was trying to ignore Lucas.

"That's so cool. Brooke, remember that time we went up there for that long weekend?" Lucas said trying once again to get her to look at him and not his brother.

"Uh, not really." Brooke said glancing at him for a spilt second.

"Uh, Luke, where's Peyton tonight?" Haley said looking around.

"She's, uh, she's sick." Lucas said staring at Brooke.

"Oh, that's too bad." She said half-heartedly

"Brooke do you want to dance with me?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yes!" she answered a little too quickly.

"Great." Nathan said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

_I'm glamorous._

_Glamorous, glamorous._

"Thanks for saving me, Nate," Brooke said sincerely smiling at Nathan.

"No problem. I could see you were a little uncomfortable," he said sighing, "I am really sorry he broke your heart, Brooke."

Brooke stopped dancing and looked into Nathan's eyes. And for the first time she saw a glitter of happiness she hadn't seen since they were kids.

"Nathan..." Brooke said as her heart began to race, "I...need..."

"Yeah," Nathan said knowing what she meant, "You ready?" he said knowing what was going to happen.

"Hell yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_So I'll sit here waiting_

_While the world will pass me_

_You can't help me_

As Brooke and Nathan made their way to the front door of Brooke and Haley's house, shoes were already being kicked off.

"Hang on. Hang on. I have to unlock the door," Brooke said as she got her keys out of her purse. Nathan didn't stop, he just moved from her lips on down to her neck, "Okay, Nathan. I really wanna do this too, but ya gotta let me open the door, babe."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." he said stepping back. When she got the door open after what seemed like forever, he picked her up, shoved his tongue down her mouth and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs. He started toward the left at the top of the stairs but was stopped by Brooke yelling into his mouth.

"Other way! Other way!" she screamed. Only it really came out, "Otter wah! Otter wah!"

When they got to her door he pressed her up against it as she reached for the knob. Once the door was open, the rest, as they say, is history.

Nathan sat Brooke down and they went at it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan said as he unbuttoned Brooke's top.

"You know I do," She said as she unbuttoned his pants. She leaned forward and bit his lower lip.

"Mmm," Nathan said as he picked Brooke up once again and laid her on the bed, "Then let's do it."

"Okay," she said smiling knowing for a while everything was going to be alright.

"Brooke! Where the hell are you?!" Haley said as she walked up the stairs towards Brooke's room, stumbling a bit but still able to walk, "God, those last few drinks might've been a bad idea." Haley turned the knob on Brooke's door and walked in on something she really didn't want to see.

"Haley, calm down." Brooke said sitting down at the kitchen table next to Nathan and across from Haley. After Haley had turned into a bit of an interruptus, Brooke and Nathan had gotten dressed (well Brooke in a robe and Nathan in his boxers and his T-shirt) and met Haley downstairs to discuss their situation.

"Okay. Yes. Let's calm down. It's not like I just walked in on you screwing Nathan Scott or anything. Oh, wait!" Haley said suddenly completely sober.

"Haley, it's not that bad." Nathan said kind of laughing.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Brooke said laughing as well.

"I care because...because Luke told me he was still in love with you tonight." Haley said looking at her hands.

"Oh, my God." Nathan said leaning back in his chair.

"So? I don't wanna be with him. I wanna be with..." Brooke began, then looked at Nathan, "I wanna be with you."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay this is how I picture the characters looking: Nathan-end of season 2; Brooke- end of season 3; Lucas- beginning of season 3; Haley- middle of season 2 (when she was on tour and her hair was straight). This is just how I pictured it. I just thought I'd let you know! Oh, and there will be a little B/L. I'm not a B/L hater. I love Brucas. But I love Brathan, too. I definitely love Naley. But there will be none of that, whatsoever. _

_Bite the hand that feeds_

_Tap the vein that bleeds_

_Down on my bended knees_

_I'd break the back of love for you_

_I'd break the back of love for you_

"Nathan, I don't know how you feel about this. I mean, do you want to talk about it?"Brooke said looking down at the cup of coffee in her hands. She remembered the first time she had seen Nathan. In kindergarten, she had decided he was going to be her husband.

"I like you, Brooke. I really like you and I think I've liked you for awhile. If you want to maybe start something, I certainly wouldn't be against it," he said smirking. He really liked Brooke. He just wished they hadn't rushed into things.

As Haley, Brooke and Nathan walked into school the next morning no one seemed to notice Brooke and Nathan were holding hands.

"I've got to get to class. Gibson wants to talk about my grades," Nathan said.

"Okay, later, babe," Brooke said giving him a quick kiss and a wave. She watched him walk off as Haley laughed, "What?" Brooke asked laughing too.

"I just think it's funny. Didn't you and Lucas have sex on your first date? Haha. You're such a slut!" Haley said laughing.

"Uh, no. It wasn't technically a date and Nathan and I weren't on a date! I am not a slut. I used to be. But I've changed!" Brooke said earnestly.

"Okay, okay. Whatev-" Haley started but was interrupted by two freshman girls.

"I heard he dumped her over the phone," one girl said to her friend.

"No, I heard he text her," her friend said.

It was suddenly obvious to why no one had noticed her and Nathan this morning. Someone had been dumped.

"It just does not seem like something Lucas would do. I mean, I know he totally screwed Brooke over but-. Oh, hi, Brooke. Haley," the freshman girl said blushing slightly.

Everyone was talking about Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott's break-up.

Brooke stopped causing Haley to bump into her. _It's just a coincidence. It has nothing to do with what he told Hales._

"What the hell, Brooke?" Haley asked trying to steady herself.

"Did you hear about this?" Brooke said, obviously stunned.

"Well, Lucas might've mention something last night about maybe breaking up with her but I didn't think he was serious," Haley said

"Oh, God. Haley, what am I going to do? I mean, I don't think I have feelings for him but I'm kinda torn. I'm really into Nathan but then again Lucas was a part of my life for so long. A huge part of my life," Brooke said opening her locker

"I understand, but, Brooke, look what he's done. Look how bad he's hurt you. You have a chance to start over. With a good guy. Or a seemingly good guy. Would you rather risk your heart again or give it to a guy who most likely won't hurt you? Look, I'm going to be late for class, but I'll see you at lunch," she said walking away from Brooke. As Brooke watched her go she knew what she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not saying it's your fault**_

_**Although you could've done more**_

_**Oh you're so naive yeah so**_

"**We need to talk, Luke," Brooke said as she sat down at the table where he'd spread out his calculus homework.**

"**Hey, Cheery," he said smiling at her.**

"**No, see you're not allowed to call me that. You can't just break things off with Peyton and then get me back. That's not how it works. I'm with Nathan now," she said.**

"**What? Brooke! How could you do that? He's my brother," Lucas said starting to get angry.**

"**How could I?! Are you kidding me? She was my best friend." **

"**I had feelings for her. You're just doing this to spite me."**

"**No. Luke, I'm not. I'm falling for him. Maybe even harder than I did for you. I just wanted to let you know, you aren't going to get me back. You might as well try to get Peyton back." Brooke said as she stood to leave.**

**As she walked away Lucas realized just what he'd lost. But he was certain he could win her back. It would just take time.**

"**Brooke!" Rachel shouted across the gym before cheerleading practice. The guys were already warming up for their practice.**

"**Oh, hi, Rachel. What's up?" Brooke said fumbling around in her bag so she didn't have to look her in the eye.**

"**I heard you and Nathan were together last night. Taking my leftovers, huh?" Rachel said loud enough for every one in the gym to hear.**

"**Rachel, come on. He was barely your appetizer," Brooke said ignoring the looks they were getting. She noticed Nathan walking towards them.**

"**Hey, what's going on?" Nathan said putting his arm around Brooke's waist.**

"**Oh, Rachel was just congratulating me on our relationship," Brooke said smiling smugly.**

"**Oh, well, that was very nice of you," Nathan said knowing that wasn't true.**

"**Nathan! Breaks over!" Someone shouted from across the gym.**

"**Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight?" Nathan asked Brooke.**

"**Yeah, babe," Brooke said giving him a kiss. Brooke saw Lucas staring from across the room. **

**As Nathan ran past Lucas he thought he heard someone whisper, "Watch your back, bitch."**'

A/N: I know it was short but I had to get it out there. And if you're waiting for me to update my other stories, please be patient. I'm going to work on one at a time. I thought I could take them all on at once but I can't. But I'm going to start wrapping this up. Maybe if I get all my other stories finished I might possibly write a sequel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Deb's still in rehab.**

_**I am vindicated**_

_**I am selfish**_

_**I am wrong**_

"**Brooke, it's just for two days," Nathan told his new girlfriend as he packed his suitcase. His mom had called and invited him to family day at the rehabilitation clinic where she was staying. He hadn't wanted to go at first but Brooke had finally talked him into it, "And besides, this was your idea."**

"**Well, yeah. But I didn't realize it would be for, like, ever," Brooke said sitting on Nathan's bed, playing with the edge of his Duke comforter. The truth was, she thought this would have been a perfect opportunity for her and Haley to hang out but that was before she realized how much she would actually miss Nathan.**

"**It's not forever. It's two days. Hey, why don't you go with me?" he said smiling.**

"**No...you know I don't do family gatherings, Nate. That's not my style. I'm more of an...up close and personal kind of gal," she said getting off Nathan's bed and standing in front of him.**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Mmhmm." Brooke said as Nathan grabbed her and spun her around before laying her down on his bed.**

"**Brooke, stop whining," Haley said the next day as she checked out her reflection in the mirror, "He'll be back soon. And they **_**do **_**say absence makes the heart grow fonder. So get off your ass and get dressed. This party will take him off your mind."**

"**I'm not whining and you know what else makes the heart grow fonder? Sex," Brooke said putting her jacket on. She knew she was being unreasonable but she missed her boyfriend.**

**After they arrived at the party, Brooke quickly downed quite a few beers.**

"**Hey, Brooke." Lucas said walking up to his ex. Brooke was sitting on the couch alone trying to focus on the movie that was playing on the TV.**

"**What do you want, Lucas?" she said obviously pissed off.**

"**I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."**

"**Oh, well. Apology accepted," Brooke said a bit confused. She started to get up but fell back down**.

"**Here, let me help you," he said steading her as she got up.**

"**Thank you. I'm going to go find Haley now," she said stumbling towards the stairs. She didn't notice until she was upstairs that Luke had followed her, "Lucas, I accepted your damn apology. What do you want now?"**

"**You." he said as he kissed her. She tried to push away but he grabbed the back of her head and made her stay.**

"**Lucas! What the hell?!" a voice came from behind them.** **Lucas broke away and saw Nathan standing in front of them.**

"**Oh, God!" Brooke said running, or stumbling, towards the bathroom. Soon, all the beer she had consumed was out of her system and she was asleep on a bed. Nathan was sitting beside her stroking her hair. After Nathan had come to the rescue he had had Lucas thrown out of the party. Nathan also understood that Brooke was drunk and had been taken by surprise.**

"**Knock, knock," Haley said as she walked in the room, "How's our girl doing?"**

"**She's knocked out. But she'll be fine. I was getting ready to take her home." Nathan said smiling down at his girlfriend.**

"**Okay. I'm going to hang around here for a little while. Be careful with her, Nate." Haley said meaning in more ways than one.**

"**Don't worry, Haley. I will."**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, I kind of gave up on this story but I'm going to start it up again

A/N: Wow, I kind of gave up on this story but I'm going to start it up again. Hope y'all like it. )

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand, and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless _

"Okay, now. Easy does it. Oh, watch your step, good," Nathan instructed Brooke as he helped her out of his car. He'd left her car with Haley at the party.

"Nate, I'm sorry," Brooke slurred.

"Babe, it's okay," Nathan assured her. He propped her up against the house and got her house key out of his pocket. He'd made sure to get it off her key chain before he left her keys with Haley. He unlocked the door and picked Brooke up.

"I can walk," Brooke said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"I know you can, but I like carrying you," he said carrying her up the stairs. He walked down the hall, almost tripping on a pair of Steve Madden pumps. He laughed as he kicked them out of the way.

"Are you laughing at me?" Brooke mumbled shifting around in his arms.

"No. Never," Nathan said laughing some more. He walked into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them to her. She was starting to sober up, "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you get dressed and we'll watch a movie or something."

"How can you be so okay with all this?" Brooke said standing up and taking her jacket off.

"Okay with what?"

"With what just happened. Nate, I kissed your brother," she said starting to cry.

"No, babe, don't cry. Please. I'm not mad because you were drunk and Lucas took advantage of you. We all make mistakes. And I know that's one you wouldn't make if you weren't drunk. So don't worry about it," Nathan told her. When she still look upset, he pulled her into his arms, "Brooke, Lucas can try to get you back. But I'm not letting you go. Because….because I'm falling in love with you."

At the party

Haley was sitting on the couch talking to Mouth about Calculus when Lucas walked into the living room.

"Mouth, excuse me for a minute," Haley said picking up her glass and walking towards Lucas.

"Sure," he said not knowing why Haley would want to talk to Lucas.

"Luke," Haley said getting his attention. As he turned to look at her, she threw her beer in his face, "You are a jerk! You know that? You are a pervy, stuck-up jerk. The only reason you kissed Brooke was because you know she's in love with Nathan and that the only way you could was because she was drunk!"

"I can't help it, Haley, I'm in love with her. Leaving her for Peyton was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"You're right. It was the biggest mistake you've ever made. But that's not my problem. Or Nathan's problem. And it's definitely not Brooke's problem. So leave her the hell alone."

As Haley said this, the whole party became silent. What Haley and Lucas didn't know was that Peyton was standing right behind them.

"You kissed Brooke?" Peyton asked Lucas, surprising him and Haley with her presence.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked her, avoiding the question.

"I'm here to talk to you. Now, answer my question." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. And besides, we're broken up. It doesn't matter what I do," Lucas told her.

"Actually," Haley said deciding to put her two cents in, "he kind of assaulted her. Hey, maybe this is how Brooke felt when she found out about you two. Huh, crazy isn't it?" After she made this comparison, she decided it was time to head home. She walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I kind of gave up on this story but I'm going to start it up again

A/N: Wow, I kind of gave up on this story but I'm going to start it up again. Hope y'all like it. )

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand, and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless _

"Okay, now. Easy does it. Oh, watch your step, good," Nathan instructed Brooke as he helped her out of his car. He'd left her car with Haley at the party.

"Nate, I'm sorry," Brooke slurred.

"Babe, it's okay," Nathan assured her. He propped her up against the house and got her house key out of his pocket. He'd made sure to get it off her key chain before he left her keys with Haley. He unlocked the door and picked Brooke up.

"I can walk," Brooke said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"I know you can, but I like carrying you," he said carrying her up the stairs. He walked down the hall, almost tripping on a pair of Steve Madden pumps. He laughed as he kicked them out of the way.

"Are you laughing at me?" Brooke mumbled shifting around in his arms.

"No. Never," Nathan said laughing some more. He walked into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them to her. She was starting to sober up, "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you get dressed and we'll watch a movie or something."

"How can you be so okay with all this?" Brooke said standing up and taking her jacket off.

"Okay with what?"

"With what just happened. Nate, I kissed your brother," she said starting to cry.

"No, babe, don't cry. Please. I'm not mad because you were drunk and Lucas took advantage of you. We all make mistakes. And I know that's one you wouldn't make if you weren't drunk. So don't worry about it," Nathan told her. When she still look upset, he pulled her into his arms, "Brooke, Lucas can try to get you back. But I'm not letting you go. Because….because I'm falling in love with you."

At the party

Haley was sitting on the couch talking to Mouth about Calculus when Lucas walked into the living room.

"Mouth, excuse me for a minute," Haley said picking up her glass and walking towards Lucas.

"Sure," he said not knowing why Haley would want to talk to Lucas.

"Luke," Haley said getting his attention. As he turned to look at her, she threw her beer in his face, "You are a jerk! You know that? You are a pervy, stuck-up jerk. The only reason you kissed Brooke was because you know she's in love with Nathan and that the only way you could was because she was drunk!"

"I can't help it, Haley, I'm in love with her. Leaving her for Peyton was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"You're right. It was the biggest mistake you've ever made. But that's not my problem. Or Nathan's problem. And it's definitely not Brooke's problem. So leave her the hell alone."

As Haley said this, the whole party became silent. What Haley and Lucas didn't know was that Peyton was standing right behind them.

"You kissed Brooke?" Peyton asked Lucas, surprising him and Haley with her presence.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked her, avoiding the question.

"I'm here to talk to you. Now, answer my question." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. And besides, we're broken up. It doesn't matter what I do," Lucas told her.

"Actually," Haley said deciding to put her two cents in, "he kind of assaulted her. Hey, maybe this is how Brooke felt when she found out about you two. Huh, crazy isn't it?" After she made this comparison, she decided it was time to head home. She walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.


End file.
